


The Job

by FazedMuttley



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FazedMuttley/pseuds/FazedMuttley
Summary: Amélie has a plan to clear her debts and her name, all that is standing in the way is a single job and everyone's favorite plucky Brit...





	The Job

“ _Merde”_ Amélie complained as she sat at her desk in the apartment that was acting as her safehouse. “How did this happen?”

“You know how it happened _Chica_?” Sombra said with a laugh, not looking up from her laptop as she continued typing, Amélie knew she was currently setting up their new IDs, they didn’t have long left to leave the city.

“I have no idea” she replied sighing as she sunk into her chair, yet another failed job and more debts to pay, she glanced at Sombra as she began talking.

“It was the Brit” Sombra had actually stopped typing and looked right at her, the hacker was sat on the sofa cross-legged with her laptop resting in front of her.

“Nonsense I caught her” Amélie leaned forward on her desk “I stopped her plan” to her surprise Sombra laughed.

“You really have no idea?” she began typing on her laptop again “I was on the cameras girl, you stopped nothing” she stood, walked over and placed the laptop in front of Amélie before hitting play.

 

*********

 

Amélie had been working for weeks to infiltrate the bank, it hadn’t been easy, especially when you were a wanted criminal. She smiled and nodded as she passed one her new co-workers. Today was the day of course, the day she would steal enough money to clear her debts and her name, once Reyes was paid, she knew she would be free.

She had the paperwork ready, it was stamped and processed all it needed was a signature. Of course, a major client of the bank would be out several hundred million euro, but she didn’t really care, it was just business.

“Fancy seeing you here love” Amélie froze in place and turned very slowly gazing upon the face of Lena Oxton.

“Bonjour _Cherie_ ” Amélie said raising a brow, the Brit wore a suit and a pair of black framed glasses, she looked every bit the professional even her unkept hair had for once been tamed.

“Not that I don’t like the sexy secretary look, but there has to be a reason you are here love” Lena smiled, leaned forward and whispered “I bet it’s the same reason I am” Lena sniffed softly “You smell nice”

It was then that she felt a soft rubbing sensation, almost unnoticeable, almost. She glanced down for a brief moment watching as Lena pushed a form into the folder Amélie was holding, it had slightly brushed the skin on her fingers.

Amélie grabbed her wrist and looked into her eyes, to those around them, they would look like lovers caught in an embrace, in a way they were, but that had been long ago. In reality they were two thieves caught in the middle of the same job, Lena working for one client, Amélie another.

“Nice try” she whispered and pressed her lips to Lena’s in a brief kiss, given the moan as she pulled away Lena had not been expecting it and was somewhat unhappy that it had ended “My form please, _Cherie”_

Lena stepped back with a groan and offered her the pilfered paper, Amélie took it with a wicked smile and screwed up the one Lena had slipped into her folder. “Better luck next time”

“Amé” Lena said so softly that Amélie almost missed it “Please don’t go… I love you”

Amélie turned and placed her palm on her cheek “I know Lena” she said with sad smile “That is what made it so easy” she placed a kiss on her lips and turned to leave “I am sorry” with that she left her former lover behind to file the form that would make her rich all it would take was one signature, and Amélie could be very persuasive.

 

*********

 

“She didn’t switch the forms” Amélie leaned back again in her chair dumbfounded.

“Ding Ding Ding” Sombra laughed “You got played”

Hours later Amélie found herself laying in her bed staring at the ceiling, in the other room she could still hear Sombra at work on her laptop. Sleep was being evasive, she had taught Lena well it would seem, a little too well, the worst part was, she did love Lena, that thought was what kept her awake.

Just as she began to fall asleep her phone started to beep, she reached over for it with a yawn and her brow raised as she saw a message from her bank signifying a rather large balance transfer.

She sat up in bed and could hear her heart beating in her ears. She opened the account and saw that it held enough money to pay off all her debts and clear her name, the exact amount plus a few extra euro.

Not a moment later she got a message from an unknown number.

 

_Hiya Love, Did ya miss me? Buy me a Coffee? xx_

Amélie couldn’t help the smile that played on her face and the blush in her cheeks. “Foolish girl”

**Author's Note:**

> Writers block strikes again, so wrote a small fic to clear my head.
> 
> Should any of you be waiting for me to update Gibraltar University I will hopefully have an update to release soon.


End file.
